Wiz
This article contains major plot spoilers from the light novels that have not been revealed in the anime. Proceed at your own risk. ---- , is the owner of "famous" Magic Item Shop in Axel, that has many unsalable items with quirky defects. She used to be a renowned Arch Wizard, but has since retired. At night, she has a secret identity as a kind-hearted lich who helps lingering spirits pass on. She is also the only harmless Demon King's General that prefers to "live as human." She is an important supporting character in the Konosuba series. Appearance Wiz is a beautiful and well-endowed young woman with fair skin. She has brown eyes and straight brown hair reaching down to the front of her shoulders and further behind her back, slightly curling at the tips. Her fringe sometimes covers her right eye. She also has a massive ahoge. Wiz's color theme is purple. She usually wears a purple dress, with dark purple cloak/robe over it. Personality Clumsy and forgetful at times, Wiz is a kind and caring young woman despite preconceptions with being a lich. She is very innocent and meek and apologizes quite frequently, making her a target for bullying by Aqua or Vanir. The townspeople, though, have tremendous respect and confidence in her. Wiz is usually gentle and polite, yet can be serious and mature, acting like a big-sister figure. She is also hopeless with money and business. Her shop hasn't had a single profitable month since it opened in Axel Town, probably because it sells endgame equipment despite being located in a town for newbie adventurers. Before she became a lich, Wiz was very strong willed and very competitive, but also very compassionate and willing to sacrifice herself to save her comrades, Brad and Rosary. Background Many people have much respect for Wiz, and much later in the series, it was finally learned why from her flashback story: Vanir Spinoff Wiz was a human arch wizard renowned throughout the nation. Her team had faced Demon King's Generals and took on other difficult quests. Her achievements were so great, the Demon King's Army had placed a huge bounty on her. She had fought against both Vanir and Beldia. With her 3-members party, she had fought Vanir to stalemates; although Vanir was clearly far more powerful and was "fighting" only for his own amusement. To Wiz's dismay, their stalemates dragged on for months, over numerous battles. With her full team, she had defeated Beldia and wounded him badly, but he got away and cursed her entire party with the 1-Month version of "Proclamation of Death." Because Beldia went into hiding inside Demon King's Castle, and none of the Arch Priest could lift his curse, Wiz's comrades resigned to their fate and planned to live out their remaining short lives peacefully. However, Wiz couldn't just quietly watch her comrades die, so she sought help from Vanir and attempted to make a contract with the powerful arch devil. First though, she must gain Vanir's acceptance. Using a forbidden magic item that nearly depleted all her lifespan, Wiz fought Vanir to his limits, almost beating him. She then proposed the contract to trade her own life for lives of her comrades. However, even though Vanir deemed Wiz as worthy, he had to refuse her offer, because the short amount of life Wiz had left was not enough for the exchange. Instead, Vanir taught Wiz the spell to turn herself into an undead lich as her only remaining option, but he knew that Wiz's chance of learning the spell (or even surviving) is extremely low. However, in just one week, Wiz overcame the odds, turned herself into a lich, and fought through the Demon King's Castle to get to Beldia. By herself, Lich Wiz defeated Sylvia, Hans, Beldia, and half of the castle defenders, and eventually forced Beldia to lift his curses. The Demon King even offered Wiz to become one of the Demon Generals. In exchange for her help maintaining Castle's barrier, he would allow Wiz to live among humans and also promised to limit the civilian causalities in the war. Wiz agreed, and she later set up a magic item shop in Axel. Wiz and Vanir also became great friends, because both of them refused to kill humans, and Vanir had indirectly saved her old comrades. No one in Axel knew about Wiz's transition into an undead or her secret backstory; most of them only know her as the legendary adventurer who retired along with her old comrades. Wiz has no regrets about becoming an undead though, because she had saved her comrades. Right now, she is working hard as the shopkeeper, to eventually fulfill her promise to Vanir (building a grand underground dungeon). One of her greatest joys is to see her old comrades visiting her on occasions. Plot Light Novel Volume 1-3 As a Lich, Wiz can hear the voices of the dead, so she felt obligated to help and hear the spirits out. On some nights, she would go to the community cemetery and help to send wandering spirits to heaven, because the priests were too materialistic and didn't help spirits from poor families. Later, Kazuma's team took on the quest to defeat "zombie maker," as zombies usually rise up to greet and thank Wiz during her visits. However, after realizing Wiz was just helping the spirits and she is more compassionate than regular humans, Kazuma's team let Wiz go, and had Aqua (one of the materialistic priests) took over the task of sending spirits to heaven. Despite being a General for the Devil King's army, she had never caused anyone harm and was only asked to maintain the barrier around Demon King's Castle. She played important support roles in the series, by teaching Kazuma his strongest skill, Drain Touch, and helping Kazuma's team to find a place to stay during the brutal winter. She and Megumin also performed Dual Explosions to stop Mobile Fortress Destroyer and protect Axel. Light Novel Volume 4 Teaser spoiler - Kazuma's team gets a new temporary member. After LN Volume 4 Later on, Wiz's shop became a must-go destination before the team's away quests, because Wiz knows teleport and Vanir had became Kazuma's business partner. After becoming friends, Aqua also frequently visited Wiz's shop in her spare time. Skills *'Drain Touch '- Wiz can use this skill to absorb an opponent's health and magic which she can later distribute to others. *'Explosion '- Wiz can use explosion magic just like Megumin. Unlike the young Crimson Demon, she does not experience exhaustion despite the large magic output required due to her high skill level. She casts Explosion barehanded, having its power output halved, and still manages to outdo staff-wielding Megumin. *'Teleportation' - Wiz can teleport things to other locations. This requires a large amount of magic to use. *'Lich Powers '- Being a lich also grants her numerous powerful buffs. She is near invulnerable to physical damage and resistant to most elemental and arcane spells. Anyone who attacks her is also debuffed with numerous curses. *'Very Powerful Wizard -' Beside Explosion and Teleport, Wiz can also used all the Advanced Magic and any skill/spell she had as former Arch Wizard. Her gentle nature doesn't really let her leverage her high intelligence and immense magic power, but, in a serious fight, she will easily outclass even the Crimson Demons. (Advice: don't make Wiz angry.) Relationships Aqua Aqua's natural instinct is to exterminate all undeads and devils. Because Wiz is an undead lich, Aqua initially gave Wiz a hard time and even tried to purify Wiz. During their second meeting, Aqua announced her identity as the chief goddess of the Axis Cult to scare Wiz, but Aqua got mad, because Wiz was terrified by her connection to Axis Cultists and not by her identity as a goddess. However, after Aqua finally understands Wiz's kind and caring nature, she comes to appreciate Wiz as a great friend. She performs rite of passage in the cemetery in Wiz's place, and, later, performs magic trick in front of the shop to help attract customers. On the other hand, Wiz still views herself as a human, so she has great respect for Goddess Aqua. Wiz is also caring and protective of Aqua, whenever Aqua is scolded by others. After they became good friends, Aqua kept asking for the backstory of how Wiz became a lich. Eventually, Wiz and Vanir revealed the story during their spin-off. However, being someone with terribly short attention span, Aqua actually fell asleep halfway through the story. Kazuma Satou Kazuma is the first person in his team to recognize Wiz as a kind-hearted lich, because she was essentially doing a goddess's work, performing rite of passage for the underprivileged ghosts at impoverished parts of the cemetery. Plus, Wiz is one of the very few in Axel that has a normal personality (... and she is a stunning beauty). Kazuma had stepped in and protected Wiz from Aqua on several occasions. Kazuma is grateful towards Wiz for teaching him Drain Touch, getting them a place to stay, and later show-casing his own merchandise in the shop. However, knowing the quirky nature of Wiz's products, he still has strong reservation about buying anything from Wiz's Magic Shop. Vanir Vanir and Wiz are best friends while in the Demon King's Army, because both of them have the ironclad rule to "never kill humans." They also promised each other to build the best shop in the land, and then construct a grand underground dungeon for Vanir. After his defeat by Kazuma's team and his resurrection, Vanir started to live and work in Wiz's shop. Because Wiz has horrible business senses, the harder Wiz worked, the deeper they will be in debt. So Vanir took every opportunity and tried to make Wiz take it easy. He would have her just handle the sale/counter, or even send her to spa vacation. However, all of Vanir's "nice" gestures simply made Wiz appreciates Vanir more, so she became even more motivated to work hard. At times, when Wiz wasted all their profits to buy useless products, Vanir will even use the sure-kill Death Ray on his close friend. Wiz, since she is an undead lich, will always revive later and promise to work day and night to correct her mistakes. So, in short, Vanir works hard to earn a profit, but Wiz works harder to earn debts. Despite it all though, Vanir truly appreciates Wiz's friendship and seemed to enjoy the colorful life in Axel. In the "Masked Devil" spin-off, it is revealed that Vanir had taught Wiz the forbidden spell to become a Lich, partly to save the dying Wiz. Beldia Dullahan They weren't particularly close, but they knew each other because both of them are Demon King's Generals. Wiz, however, is little troubled by Beldia, because he likes to roll his head under her skirt. He is also heavily responsible for why Wiz had to become a lich. Welcome to Wiz's Magic Shop Below are few of quirky items from Wiz's Magic Shop. Please be mindful of the side-effects before buying: * Wish-Granting choker (Anime OAV, aka Episode 11): This choker will grant any wish. Defect: The description is very misleading. This is actually a self-motivation tool. The choker cannot be taken off and will gradually tighten, until the wearer self-fulfilled the goal he/she stated. While popular for weight-lose programs, this is a very dangerous magic tool. * Beasts Aggro Potion (Anime OAV): cause animal-type monsters to become aggressive and continuously attack the user. No additional defect, aside from its original intended purpose. * Undead Repellent (LN 5): When opened, the magical box is powerful enough to repel lich or any type of undeads. Defect: Cost 1 million Eris each and only last half a day. Unless you have an Aqua in your party, it is more cost efficient to avoid or fight the undeads instead. Trivia * Wiz bears an uncanny resemblance to Byakuren Hijiri from Touhou Project. Both are former-human archwizards who hold a pacifist stance towards humans and monsters. Both wear black robes closed with stripes. Both are also described as beautiful and have long hair & big breasts. * While Wiz is older than she looks (17), her true age is still likely young, as nobody has been surprised by her appearance despite her previous reputation as an adventurer. Vanir also reveals the loli succubus is older than Wiz, despite appearance * Before Wiz became a Lich, she was the only human that Vanir approved (deemed worthy to make contract with him). * Part of reason why Axel is so peaceful is due to Wiz's presence there, as weaker monsters do not dare to attack Axel or even approach the city. However, most of Axel's residents, including Wiz herself, are not aware of this side benefit. * In the Light Novel, Wiz was the first Demon General Kazuma's team met (2nd Demon General in the web novel series), but Kazuma only found out her secret identity as lich during their first meeting. They did not know about her other secret identity, until Wiz casually revealed it later. * Current Wiz is a pacifist. She only cast Explosion once on a non-living monster to save Axel. Otherwise, she usually prefers to "talk things out" and use non-lethal spells. * Looking at some of the later merchandises (Undead Repellents, Toad Killers), it is implied that Wiz may have taken business advice from Aqua. Of course, Aqua's bad business senses are equal to, if not worse than, Wiz's. Gallery Light Novel= Novel4.jpeg A3b69181-8562-416a-c142-e52233465238.png Wiz-lightnovel.jpg 022530z22r2175z7dbw7wp.jpg XjfN2bP.jpg |-|Manga= R005.jpg Wiz-manga.png |-|Anime= Wiz.JPG|Intermission Girl, Wiz Aqua and Wiz.JPG|Pleading with deliquent goddess Exorcising.JPG|Huh? Lich doing priestess works? Konosuba - Duo Explosions.jpg|Wiz casts with both eyes closed Navigation Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Monsters